Hollister from the ravenclaw guild
by Fiction R US
Summary: <html><head></head>Read "Shard in Fairy Tail" story before reading</html>


**It begins with the thunder tribe facing off the entire ravenclaw guild by theirselves with Laxus picking up one of the guild members by the collar and all the rest was knocked out on the ground as the place was trashed**

Guildmale: Please, don't hurt me!

Laxus: Hmph. Tell the MASTER of this guild that i'm the strongest one, and that if you ever mess with our guild again your lives will be at stake you hear me? "tosses him on a table nearby causing the table to break and for him to pass out" People these days.

Freed: Laxus, I think we should be going. Our mission is over and we need to head back to the guild to inform and verify to them that it's over.

Laxus: Right when it was getting fun too. "they all walk off"

**As they did a human figure standing on the roof with the screen only showing his legs then he vanishes**

**Meanwhile at the guild with Shard in a secret room he pretty well made himself watching Princess Robot Bubblegum**

Shard: What is wrong with this samuri? This faggot... He's my favorite character.

Bickslow: "knocks on the door" Hey Shard?

Shard: AH! "as Bickslow was waiting it was all sounds and stuff going in the background then he opened the door" Yes?

Bickslow: ... Are you watching Princess Robot Bubblegum?

Shard: Noooo.

Bickslow: Shard?

Shard: Im not lying.

Bickslow: Shaaaaard?

Shard: Ok fine.

Bickslow: You will remain a virgin for the rest of your life.

Shard: "sighs" What the hell do you want?

Bickslow: We might need you for one of our missions to take over as Evergreen.

Shard: Whats wrong with her?

Bickslow: Two words... Elfman smash.

Shard: oh.

Bickslow: We don't need you right now, maybe next time. Now go do what you virgins do and continue watching Princess Robot Bubblegum.

Shard: How do you know about it then?!

Bickslow: Mira told me about it. It's cool because she's a girl but... Your a guy- -

Shard: Whatever. "walks off" Im gonna go take a walk.

Bickslow: BYE YA VIRGIN!

Shard: SCREW YOU TOO BICKSLOW! "walks out the door"

...

...

...

"sighs" Everyone in this guild id taken. I'm not trying to get all the girls but I just want one... but it's hard... "walks to a cliff staring into the sunset"

...

I might quit this guild. There is no way I could find a relationship here or actual respect... (All I do is keep a smile on my face)

Mira: "walks forward" Hey Shard.

Shard: ...(I don't care if I remain a virgin for the rest of my days, I just want one thing)

Mira: SHARD!?

Shard: "regains his sense of hearing but doesnt move a muscle"

Mira: Whats wrong Shard?

Shard: ...Life... I was a mistake. I have no Mom or Dad. I never did in the first place.

Mira: ...!?

Shard: As soon as I was born they moved me to an orphanage where I was treated like the weak person I am today. Eventually I grew too old and they kicked me out forcing me to live in the streets. Im surprised but mad that im not dead yet. I lived in a dark and lonely place all my life and most of the friends I have now barely treats me with respect except Freed. All I ever wanted was for someone to accept me for who I am.

Mira: "smiles" Look at where you are now. This is your home now and you have lots of friends.

Shard: No I don't. I don't even know most of the people here and the people I do know here I only know their names. They don't really treat me with respect or accept me. They just do It because I'm the member of the guild.

Mira: I accept you for who you are.

Shard: ... Not the way I want you to... I always wanted you as a wife. But I ship you and Freed so I attend not to bother. The main reason why I get mad around Bickslow is because he's always right about me. Changing myself is the least of my problems. Just because I smile doesnt mean that I be alright most of the time. "walks off"

Mira: "takes his hand before he does and hugs him" Im flattered... I really am.

Shard: Hmph!

Mira: But you can't give up on your life - -

Shard: "breaks the hug" Whatever. "walks off"

Mira: S-Shard!

Shard: Leave me alone. "walks off completely"

Mira: ...Shard. "just stands there" ...

...

**Meanwhile at the ravenclaw guild's headquarters**

Master: I've called you here because of a little issue that occured with our guild.

Hollister: ...

Master: This team of the thunder tribe wiped out our entire guild. Just the four of them. "he turns on the big screen showing each character he describes" First, theirs Freed. A powerful swordsman who can use dark arcs on his own free will. Watch out for his runes. Next, theirs Evergreen. Her eyes will turn you into stone so be very careful not to look her directly in the eyes. Next, theirs Bickslow. If you look into his green eyes he will possess your soul inside a body of a doll. He also uses the dolls for combat so be very careful. Last but not least, theirs Laxus, the leader of it all. He's an extremely powerful dragon slayer of tyhunder. One of his arts can kill you maliciously. Be aware of that. I am going to need you to bring them all to me alive.

Hollister: ...

Master: If you can't handle it all by yourself contact me as soon a possible... Your already gone arent you?

**He left **

Master: "sighs"

**Meanwhile with Shard wandering the streets**

Shard: Well... At least im still living... Who am I kidding?

Freed: "walks forward" Anything wrong? I see your a bit down.

Shard: ...Why is love so hard for me? With everyone else its easy and- -

Freed: Let me stop you right there Shard. Love is always hard no matter who that person is. Like waxing his shoes , or painting his house, or massaging his feet, or paying his rent!, or risking my life to protect him and he doesnt even notice me! You always have to sacrafice for love.

Shard: And I always have to fuck somebody over just to get what I want. Im a broke and homeless guy who sleeps in the middle of the guild hall floor playing Zelda on the DS!

Freed: Mira told me everything and- -

Shard: And every girl in this guild is taken.

Freed: There are many girls in this world.

Shard: WHO WOULD ACCEPT A HOBO WHO DOESNT HAVE A DOLLAR IN HIS HAND!?

Freed: "gives him the briefcase he had in his hand" In there contains 5 million. Go and buy yourself a house and get a descent job. Don't care about what Bickslow says or if he's right all the time. Changing yourself could be the least of your problems, but changing your life is a whole different story. You look nothing like a hobo, and it's obvious to me that your mind is growing by 0.8% each day your here. Your too precious for this world and you could even be stronger than me (He's serious). The love that you have is strong "wraps his arm around Shard's shoulder in a brotherly manner" And its time for people to realize just how strong you are!

Shard: ... "a slight tear falls from his left eye" Thank you... Freed.

Freed: Anything for a fellow friend. "a slight tear falls from his left eye"

**A giant explosion occurrs from the guild **

Freed: What!?

Shard: Lets go!

Freed: Right!

**They both teleport to the guild only to see Laxus and mistigan facing hollister with them all breathing hard. Laxus and Mistigan through their mouths and Hollisterthrough his nose**


End file.
